moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue
The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue is the first direct-to-video sequel to The Brave Little Toaster. Despite being released after Walt Disney The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, it is actually the third film in chronological order. A production of Hyperion Animation and the Kushner-Locke Company, it was originally released in 1999 in North America by Walt Disney Pictures. It was also released the same year in 1997 in the United Kingdom and premiered on television on BBC Two but there was DVD release. The film (along with Goes to Mars) is now available for purchase and rent on iTunes, but the first film has yet to be released. Plot Rob McGoarthy, the owner of the appliances and whom they refer to as "the master", is working in a veterinary clinic where he tends to injured animals. One night, while working on a thesis, his computer accidentally crashes caused by a terrible computer virus from an old TLW-728 supercomputer named Wittgenstein. The appliances, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his computer virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that Sebastian, an old monkey Rob is tending to, was sent to when he was just a baby. When the appliances find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement due to be infected by a computer virus. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the hard-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, however, Radio and Ratso (after an argument with the tube) accidentally break it, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but he blows his remaining tube with a big explosion and apparently "is a goner". Ratso then blames Radio, which causes Radio himself to give up his own tube which turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Apparently, knowing that they were given a final chance to save the animals, the appliances replaced the tube in the nick of time, with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and destroying the computer viruses within him and is completely revived to as good as new. By the end of the film, the appliances restore Rob's thesis and stop Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival), Wittgenstein is sold to a museum, Rob proposes to his girlfriend Chris, and all is well. Cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster * Lily Tomlin as Lampy * Roger Kabler as Radio * Eric Lloyd as Blanky * Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby * Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein * Chris Young as Rob * Jessica Tuck as Chris * Alfre Woodard as Maisie * Andy Milder as Ratso * Jonathan Benair as Jim Bob * Eddie Bracken as Sebastian ** Jim Cummings as the singing voice of Sebastian * Andrew Daly as Murgatroid * Eddie Deezen as Charlie * Paddi Edwards as Lab Computer * Victoria Jackson as Mouse * Marc Allen Lewis as Security Guard * Ross Mapletoft as Modem * Kevin Meaney as Computer * Jay Mohr as Mack * Danny Nucci as Alberto Notes Despite being the third film released, it appears to be the second in plot sequence. This is mentioned in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars by the fact that the group already knows the supercomputer Wittgenstein, and by the fact that he is referred to as "our old college buddy." Also, Rob proposes to his girlfriend in this movie, while in the second movie the two are married with a baby. This is because both films were in production at the same time, and Goes to Mars was the first to be released. Reception The movie received mixed to positive reviews. Fans of the first movie called this one a "relief" after hating Goes To Mars when it was released. Critics said that "this movie explains everything that was missing between the original and the sequel" Animal Characters * Sebastian - Monkey * Maisie - Cat * Ratso - Rat * Murgatroid - Snake * Alberto - Chihuahua Category:Brave Little Toaster Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films distributed by The Walt Disney Company Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:1999 films Category:1999 animated films Category:Music Score films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney films Category:1997 films Category:1997 animated films Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in California Category:American films Category:1999 American films Category:1990s films Category:1990s animated films Category:1990s American films Category:1990s American animated films